


Lipstick Stains

by alegitsnack123



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is America, F/F, F/M, M/M, Skam Season 1, Slow Burn, Wee bit of angst, Yes There Is A Coffee Shop, bisexual eva, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alegitsnack123/pseuds/alegitsnack123
Summary: Eva has no friends.Her boyfriend smokes too much weed.And she can't stop thinking about this blonde barista.Eva's fine. She's fine. It's fine.
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn & Isak Valtersen, Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen & Jonas Noah Vasquez, Magnus Fossbakken/Vilde Lien Hellerud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lipstick Stains

In spite of the radioactive carnage of Senior Year, Eva’s current life wasn’t total shit. There were several aspects of her life that were, in her opinion, objectively non-shitty. The fancy lemon tea her mother bought in London? Not shitty. Taking unflattering photos of Jonas right when he wakes up and his hair looks like a mop? Very not shitty. Dr Phil? The veritable antonym of shittiness.  
Today began in a pretty un-shitty way. She woke up entangled in Jonas’s arms, and the two had a lazy breakfast that took up most of the morning. In the afternoon, Jonas went off to the skatepark and Eva headed to Trader Joe’s. Tonight, she was going all out: a cucumber salad, grilled salmon, and madeleines for dessert. She was mid-searing the salmon when her phone dinged.

_**JONAS: Invited Isak over for dinner. hope that’s chill.** _

And the shitty part of the day has begun. Eva felt her face pinch. She had only bought two portions of salmon, which is what you do when you’re cooking for two people, which is why people shouldn’t just go around inviting people to a dinner willy-nilly if they aren’t the ones cooking or shopping-Deep breath. In and out.

_**EVA: It’s fine. I’ll head back to the grocery store.** _   
_**JONAS: shit-I forgot. we can just order in u don’t have to cook.** _

_**EVA: Seriously, it’s fine.** _   
_**JONAS: cool :) love ya!** _

  
Trader Joes was only five blocks away, but the summer heat made it feel like five miles. Sweat pooled on Eva’s lower back, it was going to stain her top. Fuck.

  
It wasn’t that Eva didn’t like Isak. He had a nice smile, good taste in music and, on more than one occasion, held her hair while she vomited. In fact, Eva considered Isak to be one of her closest friends. One of her only friends. It was just that Eva didn’t like what Isak brought out in Jonas. When they were together, Jonas and Isak regressed into cavemen. Well, cavemen who smoked weed and played Halo. Since Eva did not like getting high or pretending to shoot things, she now spent many nights watching her boyfriend and her only friend get high and shoot aliens.

  
She had tried to tell Jonas about this, and he always seemed to listen. _I didn’t realize it was that important to you. We can go up to the cabin next weekend, just you and me_. Then he would tickle her, she would pretend to hate it, and they would have sex. Great sex. 

Really, really great sex.

  
But when next weekend came, Jonas would get a sheepish look on his face. _Isak either fought with father or failed a test about Buddha or whatever and couldn’t he just come to the cabin with us? He’s going through a rough patch, we’re his friends, we should help him out._ And Eva would give in. She'd push all of the bad things as far down as she could, but they would always leak out. Jonas would say something sweet, and she would snap back with something sour. He'd roll his eyes, but she knew that sometimes she cut a little too deep. 

  
Eva exhaled. It was fine. Everything was fine. Dinner would be fine. All she had to do was buy a couple of extra ingredients, and-oh, fuck this. Right in front of the entrance of the Trader Joes stood Ingrid.  
  
_Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity-fuck._


End file.
